


A Minor Interruption

by Elsin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Art, Battle Couple, Digital Art, F/M, Wedding is Attacked, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Elsin
Summary: With the way their lives normally go, it really shouldn't be a surprise that Oliver and Felicity can't manage to have a nice quiet wedding.Luckily (or perhaps tragically) they're both too accustomed to such things to be caught fully off-guard.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	A Minor Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metaphasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphasia/gifts).



  



End file.
